Canada, The Scary Fatasma!
by RainbowZombieApocolypse
Summary: At a world conference meeting Canada tries to strike up a conversation with Italy but is mistaken for a ghost by the silly Italian! Instead of feeling dejected Canada sees this as an opportunity to mess around with everyone a bit with Italy as his puppet.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Just a little role play fanfiction between me and my friend (we got bored one day at school) -shot- I was playing the roles of Italy, England and Germany while she had Canada, France and America =u= Lol enjoy the crack xD

_~Begin~_

At the world conference, countries were pouring in. Italy could see nations like Germany, Greece and uber scary Russia going to their seats ( he could also see France touching England innapropriately and Iggy looked like he was enjoying it).

"Vee..." Italy mumbled, munching on a random slice of pizza.

In some other corner of the room, Canadawas listening to his brother, America, ramble on about how they should stop global warming with "nuclear winter".

"...I saw it on TV. It would totally work!"

Canada sighed. He turned his attention to the rest of the room. He noticed Italy sitting alone. "Might as well go talk to him..." he thought.

Italy nommed his pizza, watching as England yelled at France for the inappropriate touching (England secretly liked it =D ). Italy was starting to get bored of watching the two bicker and was going to go annoy Germany, when he felt a chill. A strange presence was behind him.

"Vee! Is anyone there?" He asked aloud, turning around.

"H-hey, I wanted to talk ..." Canada trailed off when he saw that the Italian wasn't focusing on him, just looking around where he stood. "Hey Italy. Italy Veneziano!" He tried pulling on the others curl to get his attention.

"VEE!" Italy screamed as his naughty spot was fondled. "Vee! Germany, something weird touched me!" he cried.

Canada jumped at the sudden outburst. It took a second for him to digest the information. He blushed. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't know!" He apologized profuselly.

Italy looked around frantically as he heard the soft whisper.

"Eh? who;s there? Are you a ghost! Please don't hurt me mister ghosty! I surrender! I'll do whatever you want just please don't kill me!" His italian blood spoke as he begged and pleaded on his knees for the mysterious presence to spare him.

"W-what? No, I'm no ghost. I'm Ca.." He stopped, with a sudden realization. He could potentially have at least a bit of fun with the Italian. The red-head didn't seem that bright, air headed at best. Canada would have to test how well he obeyed the so-called '_ghost_'.

"Okay, hmm, lift your left arm up" Canada gave his first test order.

"Yes ghost captain, sir!" Italy said, raising his left arm and leg. He wobbled around on one leg, falling over flat on his face.

"Oh, are you okay?" Canada tried to help him up.

"Waah! I'm sory mister ghosty, I'll do better! Please don't eat meeeee!" The frightened red-head cried as he felt firm hands grasp his arm and pulled him up.

Canada sighed. The Italian was really convinced he was a malevolent ghost.

" Alright, walk towards Germany." He ordered the Italian. "Minion." He added last second.

Italy nodded furiously, saluting his invisible master. "Yes sir!" He said as he made his way towards his blond ally who was scolding France and England and trying to bring order to the world meeting. He was standing a few feet away from the German man, who seemed to not have noticed him, and looked in the direction of his commander, waiting for further instructions.

_What could I make him do_? Canada wondered. The German man had his back turned to them. His violet eyes scanned the scene for some sort of inspiration.

His gaze landed on Germany bottom. _His pants are a bit too tight aren't they? Nice ass though._ The blonde shooks his head, _Well that was an odd thought._ "Italy, I order you to touch Germany's butt!"

Italy seemed to think about his given order but gave in none the less. It wasn't like he'd never touched his partner's butt before. He reached out his hand and pinched Germany's firm arse, watching as the blond's whole body tensed and he stopped mid rant, giving out a rather unmanly shirek.

Everyrone fell silent as they stared at the duo in shock. Some began snickering while other's covered their mouths at the display of public indecency.

"Italy! What are you doing!" Germany scolded his subordinate. "And in the middle of a meeting no less!" He shouted at the italian, who seemed to shake in his boots.

"V-Veee...!" Italy cried. "I-I'm sorry Germany! But it's not my fault the ghost told me to do it or else he would would kill me! I didn't want to die, I'm still a virgin you know!" Italy whimpered, holding onto and shaking the German's pant leg.

"Hug him." Canada told him, before he moved away from the scene as subtly as possible. Although it was a rare occurrence, he could be noticed by people who aren't familiar with him. And he did not want to be noticed by the german at the moment.

Italy heard the faint whisper through the German's harsh scolding of _'Ghosts don't exist you dumbkopf!' _and '_you shouldn't be such a pussy_!'. He quickly obeyed and threw his arms around Germany's neck, having to stand on his tips toes to reach him and even then the other was being pulled down slightly to accomodate for the major height difference. If possible, Germany's face turned even redder.

_~To be continued...maybe~_


	2. Chapter 2

"Ohonhon, awfully affectionate today, aren't we Italy?" France teased. He let go of England. "Big brother would like some love too, n'est-ce pas?"

England glowered at France who had now turned his attention to the northern part of Italy. "Hey, you wine guzzling git! Can't you ever stop thinking perverted things for once in your life!" He shouted, his voice quivering slightly with a hint of jealousy.

"Don't worry, Angleterre, big brother has more than enough love for everyone." France gave him a seductive smile.

Englands cheeks turned bright pink at the comment and he fought to decide wether he should storm off or smack the perverted frog. He chose the former.

"Y-You bloody git! As if I would ever want your love!" His shouts of Tsundere echoed around the conference room as England beat the holy hell out of France.

Italy cocked his head to the side as his short attention span was quickly bored with this. He wondered if he could find some pasta around somewhere.

Meanwhile, Canada moved back towards the red-head. "You did good." He told him "Okay, umm..."

_Who else is here..._

The blonde saw America, still raving about his ideas, between mouthfuls of hamburger.

Canada took a pen and some paper, and wrote a message on it in large letters "Okay, I want you to stick this on America's back, without him noticing.

Italy nodded, grabbing the floating piece of paper. He sauntered off towards where America continued his rant on 'nuclear winter' with Japan and patted the dirty blond's back.

"H-hey there America! I was just, ah, wondering if you...bought that elevater we talked about that one time!" He made up on the spot, hoping the american contenent hadn't noticed the paper he stuck to his back.

"El..levator?" America asked "Oh! You mean Darth Vader right? Dude, Vader is totally kick-ass, amirite? I mean, he's not as bad-ass as me, cuz you know im the hero..." America rambled on.

"Ehehe...yeah." Italy just agreed with whatever the american was saying about this 'Darth Vader' character as he backed away, back to where his scary ghost captain was.

Canada watched as America diverted his attention back to Japan, turning around to show the bold letters "I LIKE DICK!" hanging off his back. He didn't suspect a thing. Canada snickered. He wanted to do something big, but he would stick to pranks for now.

_I could prank Prussia, but he's not here right now. _

After searching around the room, he saw that someone had left their half eaten sandwich on the table.

_I wonder _

"Italy, go get that sandwich please"

Italy nodded and rushed over to the half eaten sandwich, grabbing it and taking it towards the 'ghost'. I wonder what he wants this for? He thought as he scurried over to where he heard the order from, holding it out for the scary spirit to take from here. "H-here captain..."

" You can hold it"

"O-ok captain." Italy said as his trembling hands held the bread pyramid.

_Alright, now who would..._

Greece

Greece was sleeping, his head hanging of the back of his chair, his left arm on the armrest, with his palm upwards.

The Canadian rarely got an opportunity this good.

"Alright Italy, take one slice of the sandwich and go put it on Greece's left palm."

"Make sure the filling is upside, eh." he added quickly

"Yes captain!" Italy saluted, rushing over the where the greek nation slept. He took half of the sandwich and placed it on Greece's palm, waiting for further instruction.

"Good, now go stand over there," he said pointing to one of the large windows. Then Canada remembered he couldn't see him. "By the window"

It would only be fair if he did some of the work himself.

Italy scurried towards the window, as he was ordered to, and waited patiently. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he'd rather blindly follow the ghosts commands than find out what kind of terrible things the supernatural being could do to him. He shuddered at the though

Just as Canada was approching the greek to carry out his "evil plan", a fly landed on the tanned man's nose.

As expected, Greece whipped up his free hand to sawt at the fly, And got half a turkey sandwich square in the face.

The sleeping country felt the strange sensation on his nose. He crinkled it, but whatever was on there wouldn't go away so he lifted his hand to smack away the creature interrupting his sleep. But when he lifted his hand up to swat at the fly, a slab of cold, damp, mayonaise covered meat hit his face

It took a while for the greek to notice what had happened but when he did, a look of embarassement crossed his usually stoic face and his face began to tint red along with the tips of his ears.

"Wh-who did this!"

Turkey, who had been chatting away with some others some distance away, started laughing " Greece, what da hell's on your face!"

Greece turned to look at the other country. Turkey sandwich...Turkey! "You did this you bastard!" He accused, whiping the white goo off of his face as he stomped over to clock the snickering nation in the chin with his fist.

Still snickering "Hold on there, brat, I didn't do a damn thing." the Turk said, before he cracked up again.

"Liar! I know you did it! Who else would?" Greece fumed, taking another swing at the taller nation.

"You wanna rumble with this old man? Come on 'ere"

Those words drove Greece over the edge and soon all hell broke loose in the world conference room as the turk and the greek fought their heated battle.


End file.
